


You Shouldn't

by flowerflood



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crimes & Criminals, Farmboy Luke, M/M, Slow Burn, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerflood/pseuds/flowerflood
Summary: Din's motorbike breaks down in the middle of nowhere, Ohio. Luckily, Luke lives on a nearby farm and helps him out.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Past Luke Skywalker/Han Solo - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	You Shouldn't

**Author's Note:**

> This is absoloutely meant to continue so if I don't upload for some time, do bully me into continuing this, because I might just forget about this by accident. I am an idiot, don't judge, please.

Luke couldn't help but stare, really. He stopped, stared. Time seemed to slow down around him, around _them_ , as if everything was spinning around them, but also not moving at all.

His lips were slightly parted as he continued staring at the stranger, his face illuminated by the soft orange light of fire. It let his brown eyes shine and sparkle and _Luke was forgetting to breathe even though his lips were parted, how was this happening?!_

It wasn't, Luke decided. It couldn't be happening, not in a world Luke lived in. No person who looked this good existed, nevermind get lost enough to end up in the middle of buttcrack Ohio on some road that looked as if nobody had driven over it since the Civil War.

Luke's heart beat, hard, and for a second he thought he might cry over how handsome this man in front of him was. Maybe it was partly due to the fact that he was forgetting how to breathe too, though.

When the handsome man in front of him blinked at Luke, probably because he'd just stood in front of him and stared for only God knows how long, it was like coming up for air after seeming to drown. He took a breath, blinked, and only then Luke noticed. 

Only then he noticed the burning motorbike he had initially seen the light and smoke of, through one of the paths between the two corn fields past which the farm lay. As soon as he had seen it, he had come running over that same, small path, stumbling over his own feet and bumps in the ground and making a fool of himself in front of noone but the dark.

Luke's reaction wasn't at all calculated when he took off his jacket, covered the burning part of the machine in it and started slapping out the fire with his prosthetic hand, covered in its glove. He had never before been this happy to have a prosthetic.

The fire extinguished easily, since it hadn't grown that large yet, and Luke was just happy that the engine hadn't exploded on them. Fuck, why had he even taken that risk? Why hadn't he run away as soon as he saw the burning thing?

"Thank you." 

Luke blushed at the reminder that he wasn't standing alone, next to the engine and the corn field in the middle of the night for no reason. The handsome stranger was still there.

"It's no problem, really, don't worry!" Luke quickly assured, when the sound of a gurgling, giggling baby took his attention away from the stranger's face, now only illuminated by the stars and full moon above. He was still too handsome for Luke to handle. 

His gaze fell down instead, toward the stranger's chest, where he held a small child, his jacket partially zipped up around it. Luke blinked. 

This was definitely not what he had expected when he came running outside. 

Well, what had he expected when he came running, though? Some kids burning scarecrows for fun? Maybe, but not definitely. 

"That's a really cute baby." Luke wanted to slap himself for saying it, for that being the words he produced, but he couldn't take them back now. And anyway, it _was_ a really cute baby!

"Thank you." 

The man's voice was quiet and deep. He didn't seem very talkative and, even though his voice stayed mostly monotone, his facial expressions were much more expressive. Some of the expressions were too quickly gone for Luke to be able to tell what they meant, but some others actually helped Luke interpret what the stranger in front of him might be feeling and thinking.

His eyebrows squeezed together for a moment, seeming to search Luke's face, before his expression relaxed again and he turned his head just slightly sideways. He looked at the bike, then at Luke, waiting.

"So… uh… I'm sorry. I mean, not for your bike catching fire; well, I am sorry _about_ that, but I didn't do that, to be fair. I didn't light your bike on fire." Luke was still stumbling over his own words, but from what he could tell, the man in front of him seemed a little calmer when he was talking. 

Luke wouldn't have stopped talking either ways. "I just came over because I saw something burning and that doesn't happen a whole lot around here unless someone's trying to set the crops on fire, so I came to look and, well… your bike."

The shrug he offered felt a little too lame and the end of his sentence awkward and as if it hung in the air a little too much, like Luke should have chosen to end that sentence differently. His anxiety was eased when Handsome Stranger spoke up again.

"Didn't you burn your hand putting that out?" 

There was a worried frown on his face and his tone switched into a worried sound Luke hadn't heard before, but decided he also liked. He wanted to find something he didn't like about the man in front of him, to be honest. 

"This one?" Luke offered a grin when he pulled off the, admittedly, slightly singed leather glove and revealed a metal prosthetic beneath. It wasn't all that clearly visible in the dark, but clear enough; the metal joints and parts covering the fine mechanical work beneath still reflected the bit of light the moon and stars shone down onto the two, or rather three of them. 

"I'm still pretty handy, though!" Luke grinned at his own pun. "Bet I could even fix your bike. She's beautiful, by the way. Where were you heading this late anyway? It's about one am, isn't it?"

The stranger didn't seem to really think before talking and, judging by his expression, he regretted it. "Out of state." He said, before he could think, and then bit his lip. His face tensed just a bit, revealing that maybe he hadn't meant to say that. 

So Luke decided it had to be the truth; nobody would say something that weird as a _lie_. The idea to be worried didn't cross Luke's mind.

"Oh, yeah, understandable. Ohio isn't great, to be honest. Sometimes I just want to drive away too." Luke explained, seeming to ease some of the man's tension.

Suddenly, everything seemed to come crashing over Luke's head, then, as he turned to grab the bike. "Oh, no, the baby must be getting cold! I'm so sorry, I should've- I'm pretty sure I can fix up your bike, shouldn't be an issue, really, I'm good with these things! Like I said, handy!

You should come inside, warm up, spend the night. Would be good for the little one too, right? Something to eat and a warm place? I can take care of the bike tomorrow, you can't keep driving like this anyways." 

Luke was already pushing the bike over the path between the cornfields when he looked back at the stranger, stopping and waving for him to come along, when he saw that he still stood in the same spot. "Well? C'mon, we gotta get inside! Or do you want the coyotes to come and get you?"

The look on the stranger's face and the speed at which he followed Luke told him that he definitely wasn't from around. Not from around and probably not from _any_ rural area, if he was this scared by the joke Luke had made.

It was only a little funny, but still kind of funny to Luke. 

"Oh, I'm Luke, by the way." He flashed a bright smile, extended a hand to the stranger and, after regarding his hand with a suspicious look, the stranger took it and shook it firmly.

Only now Luke noticed that the stranger had oil and grease on his hands, probably from trying to fix the machine before it caught on fire. "Din." He replied, pulling his hand away again before Luke could make an idiot of himself by holding it for too long.

He had to be honest; he was thankful. He probably would have held on to the comfortable warmth of Din's hand for a lot longer if he hadn't pulled his hand away and that would have been super weird. Still, Luke was sure he would manage to make things weird later on somehow and he wasn't exactly excited for it, to be quite honest.

His thoughts went back to the baby Din was carrying, with the little green hat on its head. 

"And what is he called?" He asked with a smile and a nod to the baby, leaning forward as he made an effort to hold the bike upright and still make progress in pushing it forward. The difficult ground beneath them didn't make it any easier, but it was the shortest way back to the farm and to the workshop, where Luke wanted to get it eventually. 

And even though Luke had joked about the coyotes earlier, he wasn't about to test his luck on them.

"Grogu." 

The baby made some quiet, but happy noises, and Luke really couldn't help but stare at him. "He's very cute." He informed Grogu's Dad, the same bright and innocent smile on Luke's face again. 

It was a smile light enough to make the dark night seem like a beautiful summer day, he'd been told, and while, yes, it had been Han Solo saying that, which didn't contribute to the reliability of the statement, Luke believed him and cherished that compliment still.

He'd said it when they were still dating, when Han was still around the town near the farm most of the time and hadn't left for college yet. Sometimes Luke missed that time; missed having Han as more than a friend whom he texted and called every now and then.

"Yeah, he is." The slight, soft smile on Din's face could have easily made Luke melt and, in fact, he almost stumbled over his own feet and slipped in the mud. 

He managed to catch himself, avoiding the worst of the embarrassment he would have encountered if he actually did fall, but still ending up less than happy with the situation. Fortunately Din made no comment on Luke's slipping, which Luke was more than grateful for.

His new friend seemed kind of quiet anyways. Luke didn't mind, but he did notice that, if he wasn't forced to, Din was prone to avoid talking. He seemed to spend most of his time looking down at the baby in front of him and occasionally sent Luke looks that made him question if he had something on his face or looked exceptionally stupid pushing the bike over this shitty path.

It was worth it, though, when Din noticed he was staring or looking at something a little too long and his cheeks and the tip of his crooked nose got a little red. In general, Luke found he had a very nice nose...

Maybe he should stop staring this much as well.


End file.
